


Someone to stay

by lotusfl0wer



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/F, Slow Burn, challenge, please dont kill me i just needed to, tasha loves patterson and patterson loves tahsa but they dont know that, they are so in love omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/pseuds/lotusfl0wer
Summary: Tasha can't see Patterson feeling sick due the last episodes in their lives so she decides to get her best friend back and take care of her.(I swear the fic is way better than this summary.)





	Someone to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I found this fanfic challenge that gives you situations or main themes to write about an otp on tumblr and I felt like I needed to try, so here I am. I just finished the 3rd season of Blindspot, Zapatterson is soooooo fresh in my mind and I love them so much that I needed to write this one. Hope you like it. (#41- almost kiss) 
> 
> *noneoftherestmatters has created a nickname to Tasha call Patterson that I couldn't let go. I'm using it. Love u, anjo, thanks for all your masterpieces.
> 
> (english is not my first language, so please, be kind with me.)  
> (Someone to stay - Vancouver Sleep Clinic, this fic title is based on this song because it's by my fav band and this song is amazing)

Their shift was over, finally. That thursday was a long day, lots of paperwork to do, a new tattoo to solve, a bomb into a government building to disarm so, at the end of the day, when the director-assistant dismissed the team almost all of them vanished away, hoping to have a great night of sleep.

The CIA special agent Zapata closed her new/old locker, wore her coat and headed out of the room, ready to go home and have a great glass of wine to relax. Walking by the halls, she noticed some new faces (probably the people from the night shift she didn’t know anymore) and some of the offices with the light out. The only lab that shouldn’t be with the lights on was the IT lab. The night-shift guy wasn’t allowed to use that lab so it couldn’t be him. It was Patterson, of course. Again, the blonde woman was planning to spend the whole night at work. Tasha made her way to the IT lab and saw Patterson typing fast while running her eyes through the giant monitor in front of her.

“Hey?”

Patterson looked at the door to find Zapata entering her office.

“Oh, hey. Hi. What are you doing here?” She turned her attention to the computer again.

“What are _you_ doing here? We’re dismissed for today, remember?”

“Yeah… I don’t feel like going home today so I’m gonna stay and finish this.”

“Patterson. I’m not gonna let you spend the night here again. You need to rest. Today was hard and you need to eat.”

“I need to solve this. This tattoo killed Stuart. It’s my priority now.” Zapata took the tablet from Patterson’s hand and put it down on the counters.

“Look, I know you’re feeling bad for Stuart. We all are. But neither of us will be able to solve this for him if we’re too tired. You did an awesome job today, like you always do. You saved lives, you prevented a bomb to explode. Now you need to rest. Please. Let me drive you home.”

Patterson was looking into the hazel eyes she knew so good trying to find any reason to not to cry, but a fugitive tear rolled down her face. Zapata was her safe haven for a lifetime and knew Patterson very well to know that the blonde one wasn’t doing good and she felt free to cry and express her grief.

“I can’t go home. Everytime I go home I see David, and Borden. And now Stuart. It’s suffocating. And there’s this headache… At least here I can be useful and I don’t think about- Work helps me.”

Tasha dried Patterson’s tears with her thumb looking into her eyes.

“I know you’re hurt, chiquita. But you need to rest a little. You don’t wanna go home? Fine, you can stay at my place as long as you want to. But you need to eat, try to sleep a little, to take a shower. Nothing of this - _she pointed to the room-_ will help if you feel weak or sick. I’m here with you, okay? And I’ll never leave. Let me take care of you, okay?” Tasha hugged her, cuddling her hair very gently and kissing her forehead. She felt Patterson sobbing a few times before breaking the hug.

“Please?” Tasha asked once more.

“I just need to turn this off.” The brunette smiled and waited for her friend. Oh, god, she missed this, she missed Patterson a lot during all the past year they were apart, thanks to the new jobs. Of course they used to text or call each other, but she missed physical contact and face-to-face talks, she missed her best friend. She missed the woman she fell in love since the moment she laid her eyes on for the first time. Yes, Tasha was in love for Patterson since always, how could she not? Patterson was _perfect_. She was brave, smart, beautiful, kind… Tasha knew she couldn’t try anything different than  friendship, though. But friendship was good enough, having Patterson as a friend was great too.

The blonde one turned the lights off and they finally headed to the parking lot, ready to go to Tasha’s. Once they entered her apartment, even if it was a different one than the first she used to live one year ago, Patterson felt like home, like she didn’t feel in a long time. She felt a wave of peace she didn’t know she needed this much. Tasha’s apartment, Tasha herself was like her home. She felt relieved.

“I’ll make something to eat… Wanna have a shower meanwhile?” Tasha asked to her friend, who was entertained with her cactus at the corner of her TV room.

“Sure.”

One of Tasha’s  hobbies was to cook and she was very good at this. While Patterson was taking a shower she prepared a ravioli with Sage-Walnut butter and opened an old bottle of Pinot Noir (Patterson’s favorite and a good call with pasta/ oil-based sauce). She set the table for them and it doesn’t took any longer to Patterson shows up with her hair all wet and wearing a borrowed pyjamas.

“You look better already.” Tasha smiled trying a joke and made Patterson giggle.

“How in the freaking hell did you cook all this in less than 40 minutes?”

“It’s called talent. You wouldn’t understand.” They laughed and sat to have dinner while small talking. After an entire bottle of wine and a great dinner, it was Tasha’s turn to take a shower.

They always used to share the double bed so Patterson was already laid when Tasha left the bathroom and laid beside her friend, turning the lights off. They were face-to-face, looking into each other’s eyes, their breaths synchronized.

“Wanna talk about it?” Zapata started.

It took a few seconds until Patterson starts to talk.

“It’s just… Every  time I close my eyes I can see David’s body at the alley right after I told him about the tattoo. And then, I see Borden-... Nigel pointing his gun to me and finally, Stuart bleeding to death. I feel guilty because I got David involved into a top-secret mission that caused his death, I didn’t listen to Stuart and his theory about the molecule tattoo, I left Borden enter into my life. I can feel his arms around me, his lips on mine and all of it makes me so sick. He used me, he fooled me.” Patterson was already crying at this point and Tasha was cuddling her hair, listening to every detail.

“It was not your fault, you know that right? He was a complete assh-” Zapata noticed that talking about Borden wasn’t getting any better, so she just changed the subject. “You’re the smartest, bravest woman I know. But you’re allowed to feel blue for a while. A lot happened to you, to all of us these days. Just… don’t let him- the situation destroys you, okay? I don’t know what to say right now, but you can cry you can talk to me whenever you need, you know that. I just can’t sit here and watch you fall apart and do nothing, because you’re very important to me. I need to know that you’ll be fine.”

“I will, now you came back.” Patterson dried her own tears. “I don’t feel anything for them anymore, you know? It’s just… it terrorizes me sometimes. When I’m at work, everything’s fine, but when I’m alone, all these episodes keep coming back to my mind and I feel suffocated, I’m afraid.”

“I know, chiquita. I know.... As I said you can stay here as long as you need to.”

Silence.

“I’ve missed you so much, Tash.” Patterson admitted.

“Me too.”

Silence again. Their eyes locked, their bodies touching. A new aura embraced them creating an environment they never experienced before, bringing mixed feeling neither of them could explain. Their lips were almost touching, Tasha could feel Patterson’s breath and she needed to be very strong to not just advance into the other woman’s lips in a kiss, pushing her apart gently.

“I’m-I’m sorry.” Patterson said.

Tasha needed a moment to find her voice again.

“I know. As- as much as I want to, we should not…”

“Yeah.”

“Come here.” Tasha pulled Patterson again, wrapping her arms around her in an act of protection and care, kissing the top of her head. “Let’s take a nap before going to work again. Sleep well, chiquita.”

“Sleep well, Tash.”

As that being said, the both women closed their eyes. Patterson finally fell asleep because she was where she needed to be: into her best friend’s arms, the safest place in the world.


End file.
